We Are Who We Are
by Lostliveson4eva
Summary: Short four line poems about each character. Some old, some new, and some we just never got to learn very much about.
1. Katniss

**Katniss**

She started the spark,

it came from deep in her soul.

She didn't know until the flames grew higher,

spinning out of control.


	2. Gale

**Gale**

The anger consumes him,

coming from down deep.

Reminding him of the one thing,

that was never his to keep.


	3. Peeta

**Peeta**

The nightmares are there forever

they never will subside.

He hides them in his paintings,

letting the brush be his guide.


	4. Prim

**Prim**

On the outside she's innocent,

doesn't know what's going on.

But inside it's different,

she knows the world is wrong.


	5. Mrs Everdeen

**Mrs. Everdeen**

The good memories,

they all fade to black.

She doesn't realize,

until she wants them back.


	6. Finnick

**Finnick**

He doesn't show his panic,

he will not sound the alarm.

He tries to show them he is brave,

by hiding his fear behind his charm.


	7. Mr Everdeen

**Mr. Everdeen**

Everyday he'd work in darkness,

his body was encased.

Until those mines that closed him in,

became his resting place.


	8. Madge

**Madge**

She was the shadow of a friend,

but where did her story begin?

Katniss was the mockingjay,

but who was the one that gave her the pin?


	9. President Snow

**President Snow**

He was a man of power,

used for the very worse.

He should have known his strength

was only just a curse.


	10. Cinna

**Cinna**

He was the one

that made the Mockingjay shine.

He gave the world hope,

showing his spirit in his design.


	11. Johanna

**Johanna**

On the outside she's tough;

always hard to beat.

But inside she struggles,

like she's incomplete.


	12. Clove

**Clove**

She's here for a reason-

to win the game.

Or is it for the money,

the love; the fame?


	13. Beetee

**Beetee**

He's misunderstood-

the creepy, smart guy.

Little did they all know,

he might just save their lives.


	14. Foxface

**Foxface**

She moves from place to place;

she's sneaky, she's sly.

You can't catch her;

you'll miss her if you blink an eye.


	15. Annie

**Annie **

People say that she's crazy;

she has lost her mind.

But that may not be the case,

she just feels resigned.


	16. Haymitch

**Haymitch**

He's just a drunk,

nothing special.

What nobody knows

is that he shows potential.


	17. Cato

**Cato**

He was a killing machine,

the life of others meant nothing.

To him winning was everything,

losing was only something.


	18. Rue

**Rue**

She's small, but fast;

light on her feet.

She can climb any tree,

she's hard to beat.


	19. Peeta's brother

**Peeta's Brother**

He didn't move forward,

he didn't say a thing.

I guess when it comes to the reaping,

'brother' means nothing.


	20. President Coin

**President Coin**

She came to power,

almost like a dictator.

Everyone trusted her,

until she became a traitor.

_If you guys like these poems, check out my other poems and tell me if you like them._


	21. Glimmer

**Glimmer**

She gets by on looks,

but looks alone.

She wants to win the crown,

to take her throne.


	22. Maysilee

**Maysilee**

She died by creatures,

after losing a friend.

What she couldn't have known,

was that her life was at end.


	23. Pollux

**Pollux**

He was sentenced to silence,

never to speak a word.

Even though he stays behind the camera,

he will not go unheard.


	24. Boggs

**Boggs**

Coin's right hand man,

until he has the Mockingjay to save.

'Don't trust them'

were the last words that he gave.


	25. Thresh

**Thresh**

He cared for the girl,

who took her last breath.

But he saved the girl

who would soon defy death.


	26. Seneca Crane

**Seneca Crane**

The position of head;

he began to condescend.

He let them both win;

a rope being his end.


	27. Ceasar Flickerman

**Ceasar Flickerman**

He hides what he's really feeling,

under the make-up and clothes.

He abides by the rules,

his true perspective never shown.


	28. Darius

**Darius**

He stepped in to help the boy,

his voice was soon after killed.

The hair that fell upon his head,

was as red as his blood they spilled.


	29. Greasy Sae

**Greasy Sae**

She made soups at the hob

from meats they'd trade in.

It was how she made her living,

until the day the Districts would win.

_Leave a review and tell me which character you would like to see next._


	30. Marvel

**Marvel**

He brought his death upon himself,

when he thrust his spear into the girl.

For he should have known his life was short,

when she with her bow came into his world.

_All the cool people review._


	31. Plutarch Havensbee

**Plutarch Havensbee**

In the Capitols eyes,

he was the leader of the Game.

But when it came to the rebels,

he had freedom to reclaim.


	32. Gale's wife

**Gale's Wife**

She know that he loves her,

but he might love _her_ more.

But you can't give up the love

that only time will restore.


	33. Livinia Avox Girl

**Livinia (Avox Girl)**

She didn't stand a chance as the net rained down,

her hair was as red as the fire's flame.

They took her away to serve the others,

not a word to be said to her name.


	34. Katniss' Daughter

**Katniss' Daughter**

She can still see the fear on her parents' faces,

yet she doesn't understand the reason why.

They tell her she's too young to understand

the horrors that make her parents cry.


	35. Wiress

**Wiress**

She was the one who realized

that the arena was a clock.

They thought she was crazy

as she mumbled 'Tick Tock'.


	36. Effie

**Effie**

She was District 12's escort,

everyone called her a dunce.

Nobody paid her any attention,

even when she showed capacity once.

_Review if you want to see more._


	37. Rory

**Rory**

He is the second oldest

out of all his siblings.

He's too young to be in the Games,

but old enough to get the killings.


	38. Peeta's Other Girls

**Peeta's "Other Girls"**

They were noticed by him,

but the impression never stayed.

They tried to get his attention,

but he'll always love the girl with the braid.


	39. District 3 Boy

**District 3 Boy**

He proved himself some worth,

when it came to the land mines.

But when one thing went wrong,

it was he who paid the fine.


	40. Female Morphling From District 6

**Female Morphling From District 6**

She jumped infront of the monkey,

to save the boy that was too weak.

She took the blood from her wound

and painted the boy's cheek.

_Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a good day!_


	41. Buttercup

**Buttercup**

He was a mangy cat with yellow fur,

and would hate Katniss forever.

She tells him to leave but he stays,

and they mourn Prim together.


	42. Lady

**Lady**

She was the little girls goat,

bought as a birthday gift.

She made cheese and milk,

and watched the little girl's smile lift.

_Any more request?_


	43. Posy

**Posy**

She's the youngest one,

only three.

Her favorite color is pink,

and she's filled with glee.

_Hm, not my best. Sorry guys._


	44. Vick

**Vick**

He's only eight years old,

but still felt the Game's terrors.

He didn't quite understand,

but he knew the world's errors.


	45. Hazelle

**Hazelle**

She watches as her son

tries to fend for those he loves.

She also tries by cleaning clothes,

the cracked skin on her hands like gloves.


	46. District 4 Girl

**District 4 Girl**

As she slept,

the sky came down.

The buzzing of bees,

was the last sound.


	47. Mr Hawthorne

**Mr. Hawthorne**

Every reaping day he would pray

that his kids wouldn't become a Capitol pawn.

He'd work in the mines to feed his family,

but who would take care of them when he was gone?


	48. Bonnie and Twill

**Bonnie and Twill**

They were on the run from the Capitol,

who was everything but acquit.

They were on their way to District 13,

but it was said they never made it.


	49. Mayor Undersee

**Mayor Undersee**

He was a tall, balding man;

the mayor of their District.

He had a fondness for strawberries,

and he was never very strict.


	50. Portia

**Portia**

She was the stylist for the boy,

the designs that she made no one could forsee.

But just like the Tributes in the Games were,

she was murdered on live TV.


	51. Cressida

**Cressida**

She was a resident Director from the Capitol,

but she took the Rebel's side.

She was told to make many propos,

to strengthen the Rebel's stride.


	52. Thresh's Grandmother

**Thresh's Grandmother**

She was an old, hunched up woman,

who was always a little hostile.

But when Katniss came up and spoke about Thresh,

she gave the tiniest hint of a smile.


	53. Tigris

**Tigris**

She was once a prized stylist,

but them in Snow's eyes she became despised.

When it came to who's side she was on,

her face wasn't the only thing to be revised.


	54. Mags

**Mags**

When it came to the 75th reaping,

her loyalty kicked in.

She died to save the others,

keeping the Rebellion's flame from growing thin.


	55. Peeta's Mother

**Peeta's Mother**

She was Peeta's mother,

known as the 'Witch'.

She died in the bombing of 12,

her soul was unhitched.


	56. Mr Mellark

**Mr. Mellark**

He was in love with the girl's mother,

but she chose the harder life.

He was stuck with a broken heart,

and a shrew for a wife.


	57. Finnick's Son

_A lot of you requested this so here it is._

**Finnick's Son**

He looks just like his father,

he's his mother's little prize.

He's as brave as brave can be,

everytime he sees with those blue eyes.


	58. Delly

**Delly**

She was a kind girl,

who smiled at everyone.

When Peeta needed to be calmed down,

she got the job done.


	59. Caster

**Caster**

He worked as a camera man,

making Katniss a star.

He was left trapped with the mutts,

no doubt leaving a scar.


	60. Octavia

**Octavia**

She was a plump woman,

a member of Katniss's prep team.

It made her happy when the little girl said,

her skin would look pretty any color, even green.


	61. Cashmere

**Cashmere**

She was arrogant and conceiter,

her goal was to do the worst.

She died with an axe to the chest,

her intentions were reversed.


	62. Gloss

**Gloss**

Together with his sister,

they were unstoppable.

Then he slit the woman's throat,

and winning for him became impossible.


	63. Brutus

**Brutus**

He volunteered a second time,

because he wanted another shot at the crown.

He asked for an alliance,

but Katniss turned him down.


	64. Cecelia

**Cecelia**

A mother of three,

their tears made a flood.

A tribute from eight,

she took a bath in blood.


	65. Chaff

**Chaff**

He was in the Quell,

a tribute from Eleven.

He died in the Games,

but do sinners go to heaven?


	66. Cray

**Cray**

He was the head Peacekeeper,

but was frowned upon.

He gave away money for a price,

girls lined up at his door at dawn.


	67. Enobaria

**Enobaria**

She almost ruined Beetee's plan,

but Katniss saved the day.

Then she was captured by the Capitol,

her life was spared when the Rebels got their way.


	68. Lyme

**Lyme**

She was the commander of Two,

a cold but caring woman.

Coin wanted her to be in the raid,

but she had other plans.


	69. Mrs Undersee

**Mrs. Undersee**

She lost her sister to the games

at a younger age.

She had massive headaches,

and was left to die in the Capitol's rage.


	70. Peeta's Older Brother

**Peeta's Older Brother**

He was too old to volunteer,

not that that made a difference.

To his brother's certain death,

he remained in utter indifference.


	71. Paylor

**Paylor**

She was the commander of Eight,

when the Rebels made a stand.

After Coin died she took over,

becoming ruler of the new land.


	72. First Victor

**First Victor**

He became the first person

to make it through the Game.

He received all the prizes,

and became the first remembered name.


	73. Claudius Templesmith

**Claudius Templesmith**

He is the Game's announcer,

one of the best.

He'd invite the Tributes to his feasts,

asking them to be his guests.


	74. Rooba

**Rooba**

She was the District's butcher,

appeared to be stocky and short.

She let Katniss buy the goat instead,

and always gave them money for support.


	75. Woof

**Woof**

He was a Tribute from District Eight,

said to be very old.

Katniss didn't want him for an ally

because his focus was becoming uncontrolled.


	76. The Goat Man

**The Goat Man**

He sold goats for a living,

an old, impatient man.

He gave Katniss Lady,

even though that wasn't his plan.


	77. Snow's Granddaughter

**Snow's Granddaughter**

She was an innocent girl,

caught under her Grandpa's fame.

The Rebels wanted to send her

into their Capitol Games.


	78. Romulus Thread

**Romulus Thread**

He became the new Head Peacekeeper,

after they got rid of Cray.

He caught the boy hunting,

and made him pay.


	79. Rue's family

**Rue's Family**

They had to sit by and watch

as the little girl played.

They may have lost the girl,

but memories never fade.


	80. Bristel and Thom

**Bristel and Thom**

They were on the boy's crew,

working side-by-side in the mines.

They were there when the boy got hurt,

after he paid his fine.


	81. Old Woman At The Clothing Stall

**Old Woman At The Clothing Stall In District Twelve**

She gave them her board,

to carry the boy home.

She told them to not tell where they'd gotten it,

so she'd be free to roam.


	82. Girl From District Eight

**Girl From District Eight**

She made a stupid mistake,

by lighting that fire.

The Careers found her flames,

causing her to retire.


	83. District 9 Boy

**District 9 Boy**

He fought for the pack,

holding on tight.

But the girl wouldn't let go,

he should have traveled lite.


	84. District 10 Boy

** District 10 Boy**

He didn't stand a chance,

trying to fight on that leg.

He went into the arena,

and didn't even have the chance to beg.


	85. blight

**Blight**

He was a tribute from Seven,

who was _too _free to roam.

"He wasn't much,

but he was home."


	86. Seeder

**Seeder**

She was from District Eleven,

a past game, she won.

She died before she could help,

her life ending on Day One.


	87. Leeg 1

**Leeg 1**

A soldier from Thirteen,

she was a member of the squad.

She stayed behind to hold off the muts,

leaving only with a nod.


	88. Leeg 2

**Leeg 2**

She served for Squad 451,

their goal - to clear the pods.

She accidentally set one off,

a dart being the odds.


	89. Mitchell

**Mitchell**

He was a long distance shooter,

he was dubbed as the 'worst actor' of the group.

He dies by being swallowed by tar,

when the boy activated the coop.


	90. Ripper

**Ripper**

She was a woman in Twelve,

she lost her arm to the Mine.

To make a living at the Hob,

she sold everyone white wine.


	91. Jackson

**Jackson**

She was second command to Boggs

in the Squad 451.

When she stayed behind to hold off the mutts,

she knew her life was done.


	92. Titus

**Titus**

He was a Tribute from Six,

who found his own savage way to survive.

They killed him off in an avalanche,

so a cannibal couldn't thrive.


	93. Purnia

**Purnia**

A Peacekeeper from Twelve,

but she's one of the good guys.

She stepped in to help the boy,

by telling Thread a lie.


	94. Leevy

**Leevy**

She was Katniss's old neighbor,

who lived in the Seam.

She went to fetch Hazelle

after Gale's scene.


	95. Old Man in District Eleven

**Old Man in District Eleven**

He stood in the crowd,

and listened to the boy's words, ever strong.

He gave his sign of thanks

by whistling his last song.


	96. Venia

**Venia**

With her blue hair

and gold tattoos,

she worked in Katniss's

styling crew.


	97. Flavius

**Flavius**

He worked on Katniss

in the Hunger Games.

He made her look pretty

so she'd be ready for the flames.

_Okay guys, I have one more after this that I will post tomorrow. That is, if I haven't forgotten anyone. Review and tell me if I did._


	98. Dr Aurelius

**Dr. Aurelius**

He took care of the ill

in District Thirteen.

He tried to fix the boy,

who was only seventeen.


	99. Mutts

**Mutts**

They are created by the Capitol,

vicious, killing machines.

They won't stop until they're told,

murdering all the teens.


	100. The Hunger Games

**The Hunger Games**

A voice rings out,

the crowd goes silent.

Waiting for the Tribute

of the Games, ever violent.

Everyone freezes,

as the last name is drawled.

Will you go home?

Or will you be called?

They fight to the death,

on live T.V.

There's nothing they can do,

to end this bloody spree.

To win the games

is a prize indeed.

If you like to cry

and bleed.

If you loose,

well that's a different story to tell.

Where do you go after death,

to Heaven, or to Hell?

No matter what happens

in these Hunger Games,

is it really worth the battle?

Having the remembered name?

Now, that's only for you to decide,

when it comes down to it.

Maybe winning the Games

isn't really worth it.

_I made this one longer because it is the last one. Now I can put this story as complete. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and who read these poems. Make sure you check out my last Hunger Games fic, which I will be posting tomorrow. I wonder if I was the first person to get all characters into one multi-chaptered poetry fic - Hm, maybe. Thanks again to all of you! I hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
